


Ignorance

by asherall



Category: Original Work
Genre: House of Leaves -esque stuff. Ish, Mild horror?, Psychological Something, i'm not sure what to call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherall/pseuds/asherall
Summary: The black speck on the wall grew each day.
Kudos: 1





	Ignorance

10.

The dot on the wall had been growing for the past year. It had taken a year to properly notice it, but after another month, it had become slightly more visible. It had a diameter of an inch or so, and was a perfect circle. It seemed too ominous to be ignored. One of the kids taped a piece of art over it; they forgot about it for a few months.

9.

They woke up one morning to see the artwork framed by a black circle. Someone took the artwork off of it. The black dot had grown. The back of the artwork was warped and black. The parents decided to repaint the wall with the dot, but the brushes burnt whenever they touched the dot. Catapulting paint at the dot did nothing; the paint always disappeared. So the artwork was thrown out in favor of putting up a piece of crimson fabric to cover the wall.

8.

Another month passed and the dot seemed to have begun to move. The fabric was steadily pulsating. The only ‘logical’ explanation for that was the dot. They moved everything a foot away from the wall.

7.

The lamp fell over. They ignored it. It could have fallen down - things could always do that. There was no reason to think that the lamp near the pulsating dot was any different.

6.

The color of the fabric gradually changed to dark green. Still they ignored it. Perhaps it had been that color the entire time. Or the black was showing through.

5.

They woke up one morning and saw that the fabric had disappeared without a trace. The dot completely covered the wall, and had begun to seep onto the floor and other walls. They painted the room black, and were careful to touch the perimeter of the dot. It was obviously pulsating, but that was only clear if one looked closely enough. A black rug now covered the floor. 

4.

The rug began to dissolve. That was expected. Everything was moved as far away from the dot as possible, either by being relocated or gotten rid of. Visitors were asking questions; the parents said that their kids were going through a phase. The rest of the rooms were quickly painted black. None of the family was happy.

3.

One of their children touched the dot and was left with a bruise on their hand. One of the parents decided that it was because of some other odd and end incident - not because of the pulsating dot in the house.

2.

They woke up one morning and discovered that the hallways were black. They were only faintly moving - and all movement originated from the center of the original dot. Even worse was the putrid smell that coated the house. 

1.

The child who slept in the room that the pulsating dot originated in was dead. Their corpse was charred, as if it was burned by an invisible fire. Nobody dared enter the room. They only looked through the door and cried.

0.

Nobody moved the next morning. Their corpses were charred, burnt by the same invisible fire that killed one of the children. The house was fully black, both inside and out. One brave neighbor knocked on the door.


End file.
